Tongue Tied
by DawnQuest23361
Summary: Nico di Angelo has a past (duh.), one that haunts him to this day. That's when he meets the Golden boy. Can he overcome his fears and actually socialize for a change? Or will everything around him fall apart yet again? Jasico AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pale day. A depressing one really. With the wind blowing at speeds so rapid that it seemed as though a cyclone was approaching. But for Nico di Angelo? It was the perfect day. The perfect day to do what he was supposed to. The perfect day to do what was expected of him. The perfect day to try and make a change. To leave behind all pain and let his soul have the freedom it deserved. It was the perfect day for him to be finally free. He looked down at the busy streets from the rooftop of his school as he thought about how perfect the day was. How his ultimate goal would be achieved at last. He would be reunited with the ones he loved. He would. Hopefully, sometime that very day.

* * *

Jason Grace had always been thought of as the ideal son, ideal friend, ideal leader, ideal everything. He was so sick and tired of having to live up to people's expectations. His father wanted him to be the best sportsman and student. His step-mother wanted nothing more than for him to get settled in life with a nice young girl, aka, Piper. His sister expected him to be the good child she never was able to be. Even his friends demanded things of him, and that frustrated him the most. Weren't his friends supposed to support him no matter what? Oh well. There wasn't much he could do about it apart from living his life to the best of his ability and living up to their 'expectations'. He was really beginning to get tired of that word.

* * *

"So... Um. I heard that you as Piper broke up, dude, what happened?" Inquired Leo.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard everything from Piper..." Replied Jason, rolling his eyes. Trust Leo to be poking his nose into his business.

"Yeah but..." "What?" "You didn't give her a valid reason and it's killing her. She really cared about you, you know? You were the ideal couple... We never expected this to happen."

Those words. Ideal. Expect. Those words again. The anger inside of Jason was bottling up but he'd always done his best to hide his feelings. To put the needs or rather 'expectations' of others above his own wants. This anger could be suppressed. Leo was only a concerned friend right?

"We?" "The whole group! Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, me (of course) and even Octavian. Then there's Thalia too."

"How does Thalia- oh. Piper."

"Yup. They'd grown close, right? After that incident in the E.R. when you almost died because of you stupidly waking onto the road without looking?"

"Yup. They had."

"So... You guys gonna make up or...?"

"I really don't know Leo. I'm doubting that this relationship was ever a real relationship or just some fabrication that my step-mother wanted me to believe. Of course, I like Piper and want to continue being her friend... But I need a break from girlfriends and drama for a while, you know?"

"Not really. Since I've never had a girl. I'm so alone." He wailed over dramatically.

Jason chuckled. Leo and his expressions were going to be the death of him some day.

"So we're all going to Hazel's today. You coming?" Asked Leo.

"Cool. I'm in. But if I receive glares from Hazel and Annbeth, it's totally your fault."

"I'll take full responsibility."

"You'd better."

"You've never met Hazel's brother, have you? You might meet him today."

"Hazel has a brother?" Jason exclaimed.

He'd known Hazel for a little longer than Leo had and he didn't know that. How had he not known? This was really frustrating. Why was he always the last to get to know things?"

"Yeah. He's a year elder than her, so our age, I guess?"

"Hazel has a brother?" He repeated, still unable to believe what Leo had just said.

"Yeah, dude."

"I didn't know that."

"How didn't you? The dude is pretty creepy and scary. Whatever you do, don't get on his wrong side."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem..."

"Why do you think he's creepy?"

"He never speaks. Quite literally. Not even to Hazel and he's the closest possible to her. We know that because he smiles at her." Leo shuddered.

"Smiles at her? What kind of-"

"The dude never smiles either!"

"I doubt that's possible..."

Leo continued, ignoring Jason's side comment, "Not many of us know much about him, though. Percy does. He's known Nico for longer than Hazel."

"How's that- you know what? I don't want to know. I've got a ton of homework to finish. I gotta head to the library."

"Jason Grace. In the library? Um, do I see a pig flying there?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny," Jason said sarcastically.

Why was there a stereotype that said jocks couldn't go to the library? Jason was pretty studious too but no! He was always thought of as a jock. He was tired, 'weary' of the shallow image that people made up of him. Worse thing is, that people who didn't know him, actually believed it.

"Well I gotta go too. I've got this blind date set up..."

"Oh."

"That's it? Just oh?"

"Yup. That's all you're going to get from me."

"How encouraging you are my Lord!" said Leo with a mocking bow.

"Yeah well, bye." He said, as he took off in the direction of the library.

"BYE!" Leo screamed, from the other end of the hallway.

* * *

"Look, we've been waiting for an hour, hon. Could you give it up now?", came a voice from the other end of the library. The end which had the computer and Internet facilities.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" yelled another someone.

This last voice Jason was quite familiar with... He walked up to the crowd around the computer and asked, "What's going on?"

He was right. The voice he'd heard had been of none other than Octavian.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Said Drew, batting her long, dark eyelashes while doing so.

"Um. The history project was due tomorrow?"

"Oh, silly me," She giggled, "I should've known you would've come here for the same reason I had!"

"Um..." Jason really didn't know how to deal with Drew when she spoke with no logic whatsoever.

"But look here," she said, pointing at Octavian, "he's been hogging the computer all the while! That's just not fair, is it? The rest of us have been waiting for 'so' long. You'll do something about it won't you?"

"Um... Sure?"

"My hero!" She said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

It took all of his willpower for Jason to stop himself from wiping his cheek. He didn't like Drew. Why couldn't she just get the message?

"Hey, Octavian," he said, approaching the blond. He was greeted with yells.

"NO! DONT LEAVE! NOT NOW! I REALLY-"

"Sh... This is a library," chided the librarian.

"Um, okay. Sorry," mumbled Octavian, clicking the mouse a few times and then getting off the chair to leave.

"Jason," he said, when he saw him, "I didn't know you came here..."

So he hadn't heard him? Great. His time had been wasted for- for nothing.

"Um... I don't generally come here but the project-"

"Oh shit! I have to finish my work! Damn you Omegle!"

Jason just stared at him with a blank expression on his face as Octavian continued cursing. After a moment or so he decided to speak up.

Cocking his head slightly to one side he asked, "Omegle? What's that?"

"Oh. It's this new site I came across accidentally and it's so addicting."

"Oh?" "Yeah! And you get to speak to these random strangers around the world or spy on them while they answer your question or..." He continued ranting but Jason had long stopped listening. He was now thinking about why someone would want to spy on another person halfway across the world.

"So you should totally try it out!"

"Okay..."

"I'll send you the link too! In case, you don't remember the name of the site, actually, I'll do it right now!" He said taking his phone out.

Before Jason could kindly decline the offer his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"There! It's sent. Now check it out okay?"

It was rare to see Octavian excited about anything except slaughtering stuffed toys. No, Jason wasn't joking.

When they were all younger (and they knew each other) Octavian had a crush on a girl named Gwendolyn. Of course at that age he didn't really know what to do, so every time Octavian saw Gwendolyn carrying a toy he'd rip off its head. This was the way he showed his affection but it always caused Gwendolyn to end up in tears. Octavian never really understood why Gwen was crying though because he thought of it as a sacrifice to a beautiful goddess.

One day, Gwen had started crying again and Octavian decided he didn't like her anymore. While walking home, he saw a boy (Percy) with a panda pillow pet. He got excited and ran to the boy, snatched the panda, and ripped its head off. Only then had he realized that ripping off toys' heads had now become a hobby of his. One he enjoyed a lot, as he later came to realize.

"Okay..."

"Good."

"Um..."

"I've got to go. Will is going to _kill_ me."

"Okay?"

"Bye," he said speeding off.

That was... Weird. Octavian's never spoken to him _cheerfully_ before. It's always scowls and frowns. Well, he had to check this site out, if it got Octavian to smile, it had to be something awesome.

"Jason!" called Drew, "Do you want to finish that project with us?" she said, gesturing to the table full of friends.

Jason shook his head to say no. He was no longer in the mood. He needed to get home. Thalia would be waiting. Picking up a book to finish his project later that night, he walked towards the librarian to issue it. Once that was done, he headed out.

* * *

Hmm... This site was pretty confusing to Jason. Why would you want to speak to strangers? Why would 'anyone' want to do that. Every conversation that passed, he learned some new sort of short form. Asl was the most commonly used. People who asked for nudes on kik were especially frustrating. Like why, again, would anyone do that?

Though he was getting annoyed with the site, he did realize that it was addicting. Each conversation that ended, made him want to have another one. Yet, he still couldn't see why Octavian 'liked' the site so much.

He finally decided to try out question mode. He didn't want to spy on two random strangers talking about something so he volunteered to be one of the stranger who speaks on the matter (question.).

* * *

_'People who use mysterious acronyms deserve to be shot. "Hey what's your favourite cfptwz?" *BANG!' _

What. The. Hell. He'd come across worse questions (mostly sexual) and this was a decent one but...

[#Stranger.]

[%-Jason.]

#um. What are we supposed to answer here?

%Honestly, I'm not so sure myself.

#Ah. So I guess we disconnect?

%No, we can always continue talking.

#...

%I'm astounded by your great use of the English language.

#...

%So... Asl?

#Asl? Now what on earth is that? The only 'asl' I know is the American Sign Language and I'm pretty sure you don't mean that...

%Asl= Age Sex Location.

#You're one of those mysterious people in the question. Just wait for me to find my gun. I'm sure I put it somewhere around here.

%lol. But seriously, Asl?

#Is this some sort of dating site? What will you do knowing my, and I quote, 'asl'?

%Just makes it easier to speak to you. I mean I might treat you like a five year old when your actually a thirty eight year old pedophile or something...

#Oh.

%Wait, you're not a thirty eight year old pedophile are you?

# Of course not!

%Thank god.

#Whats there to thank god in that?

%You're one impossible person, you know?

#You don't even know me.

%I'm Jason.

#And you tell me that because...?

%I just felt like. Your name is...?

#Statistics show that it isn't the wisest thing to give out personal information to a person you've never met, aka, a stranger. (Yes, I'm speaking to you Omegle founders).

%uh.

#what now?

%Nothing really.

#Alright alright, I'll tell you.

%Tell me what?

#I'm fifteen going on sixteen.

%TOTALLY UNPREPARED ARE YOU, TO FACE A WORLD OF MEN!

#...

%TIMID AND SHY AND SCARED ARE YOU OF THINGS BEYOND SOMETHING...

#Wth.

%YOU NEED SOMEONE OLDER AND WISER TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO~

#No I don't.

%I AM SEVENTEEN GOING ON EIGHTEEN, I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU~!

#Um, I doubt you will.

%Dude. Way to kill the mood.

#Plus, you just quoted the sound of music AND you missed out on the lyrics between.

%I didn't remember them.

#You shouldn't have sung (typed?) at , the song is 'I am sixteen going on seventeen'. Not fifteen going on sixteen.

%Uh. Aren't you the walking talking encyclopedia of songs.

#Well you just ruined an amazing classic song.

%I bet you're some sappy old girl who's sensitive about this stuff...

#Im not. I'm a perfectly decent 15 year old guy who respects songs. Unlike you.

%YES! I GOT YOUR AGE AND GENDER OUT OF YOU!

#Pedophile alert?

%Shut up. I'm sixteen.

#Not pedophile then. Horny gay teenager alert?

%Dude! Stop that... I'm- I'm neither of those.

#*sigh* Denial is the first symptom of guilt you know?

%...

# I'm astounded by your great use of the English language.

%Why do I have a feeling that I'm being mocked?

#Because you are.

(A minute later.)

#So...

(Another minute later.)

#Hey? You there?

%Yeah. My mom called me.

%Step mom actually.

#Oh. I was afraid I frightened the first person I chatted with on Omegle.

#Im sorry? Step mom... Must be tough.

%Not really. Life's complicated though.

#Yup. Same here.

%How so?

#My mum and my sister died a few years ago.

%Dude. Shit. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry.

#Nah. It's okay. Completely fine now.

%WHEN DID THIS CONVERSATION TURN SERIOUS?!

#Are you high or something?

%So, Mum.

#? You're extremely weird.

%I meant you used 'mum' so I was wondering...

#Stop playing games. I'm not in the mood. Say what you want to say.

%I was wondering. About your nationality and I believe that I'm right.

#Go ahead then, guess.

%You're British?

#lol no.

%Who are you and what have you done to Stranger, who is indeed, my dear friend?

#?

%You never used any abbreviations except 'Wth' before this.

#oh.

% Well, if you're not British, you are...?

%Im American. I live in Manhattan.

#oh?

#American. Living in Manhattan.

%Cool! Maybe we go to the same school or something.

%We could meet up!

#Um. And be the next victim of a potential kidnapper/terrorist?

#No thank you.

%*hurt look* You think that low of me? I'm disappointed. I thought there was something between us!

#Yup. There is something between us.

%Really, what?

#Anonymity.

%*starts wailing*

#Wailing? Very macho. I approve.

%*sarcasm* Ha ha. I can't stop laughing.

#Dude, what do you want me to say? "You're too loud, I can even hear you from my house! So, please stop laughing"?

#I honestly don't know what else to say to you...

%lol. I gtg.

#okay. Bye?

#It was nice meeting you.

%WAIT!

#I'm going to disconnect now...

#Oh?

#What now?

%I'd really like to stay in touch with you, Stranger.

#Oh really? I'm honoured 'Jason'.

%Its not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours.

#I never asked for your name, you gave it to me.

%WELL GIVE ME YOUR NAME? PWEASE?

#That puppy dog face ain't helping buddy.

%Pretty pwease?

# no.

%PLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE?

#Nico says no.

%*grins* That's a nice name.

#I never said it was mine.

%Denial is the first symptom of guilt you know? *grins*

#I don't like being imitated.

%Well I don't like being mocked. So ha.

%I guess we're even now...

#I thought you were leaving?

%You want me to leave?

#Yup.

%Can I have your email id or something? You're the first person on here I enjoyed talking to, Nico.

#No.

%I'll give you mine, if you change your mind, you can shoot me a mail, okay?

#Whatever.

%Don't judge me okay?

#Alright.

%Not many people have my email id.

# Okay! Now get on with it!

% iAmABrownieLover (at.) superheromail. com

#lmao.

%you promised-

#yeah, yeah.

#But seriously? Dude!

%=_=

#Thats one creepy emoticon.

%=_=

%=_= =_= =_=

#STOP!

%Lol.

#now even I gotta go for stuff. Bye?

%Bye.

%WAIT!

#What now?

%Um. How will I know whether it's YOU that has sent me the mail.

#I thought not many people had your email id.

%Yeah but some do...

#You'll know, trust me.

%But-

#Bye.

#Ps) I might not even send you a mail.

%I like to keep my fingers crossed.

%bye. :)

-You have disconnected.-

* * *

Jason walked downstairs with a slight bounce in his step and a goofy grin drawn on his face.

This kid. Nico. There was something refreshing about him. He liked the kid. He just hoped that 'nico' or whoever he was would care to send him a mail. But how would he realize whether or not it was him?

"Jason! We've been waiting for you! We'd begin to wonder if you'd ever plan on coming down here," said Thalia, "What's with the lost dog face? Love struck? I knew you'd want piper back! I just knew it!"

"You broke up with Piper?!" Asked Hera his step-mother, her eyes darkening and a foul expression appearing on her face. "You didn't tell me."

"Well, I was planning to but Thalia..." He trailed off.

"I'd told you to stick to her! You'd made a lovely couple! Oh the dreams I'd had of your marriage! Zeus, don't you have a thing to say to this- this stupid little boy?!"

"Focus on your academics and sports," was Zeus's comment.

"Zeus! What?! You're supposed to knock some sense into him not encourage him!" Yelled Hera.

"I never thought I'd agree with her, but Hera's right. Jason should get back together with Piper," inputted Thalia.

Jason was about to protest about the fact that it was HIS life, HIS ex-girlfriend and HIS decision when he was interrupted by a familiar buzz in his pocket.

_I hope it's not Pipes. The last thing I need is more drama._ He thought.

He was surprised that he'd received an email. All the drama had made him temporarily forget-

* * *

Ghost King [ nicosaysno (at.) iloveim .com ] wrote:

...

Do you always use emoticons at the end of every conversation?

Sent from my iPhone.

* * *

With a grin even wider than the one he was wearing before he typed down a quick reply before sitting down at the table and tucking into his Mac and cheese.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely abhor it? Review so that I can find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gosh! It's been more than two weeks! I'm surprised I got such a good feedback! Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited or followed. Thanks so much! Next chapter should be up soon. And for anyone who gets confused the following is a key for the different types of speech: **

**1)_ 'American Sign Language.' _**

**2) **_Thoughts_

**3) **"Normal speech."

**4)** 'Writing on paper'

**Enjoy, okay? Okay. **

**QOTD- have you read TFIOS? I love it! **

* * *

"So how did your assignment go, Nico? I was waiting to hear about this all day," said Hestia, Nico's guidance counsellor.

Ever since Bianca and the whole promise thing, his parents had made him go to see several psychiatrists. Each one of these had said that Nico suffered from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) which caused depression and was the reason of his whole no-speaking act. But Nico knew, he knew he wasn't depressed per se, just angry. He was angry that he couldn't be there for Bianca. Angry that he didn't step up to save her. She'd sacrificed her life for him and he'd done nothing in return.

Well, as it turned out, his guidance counsellor was the only person he 'liked'. Ms. Hestia was a sweetheart and she really understood what Nico was going through even better than Hazel and his own father. She was the only person who he considered a 'friend' (if a friend is on your father's payroll) apart from Hazel, who was his sister, so that didn't really count.

Then, there was Percy... Percy.

"Nico?" Said , waving her hand in front of Nico's face. She wore a concerned expression.

'**_Oh it's nothing, I'd just spaced out. Sorry.'_**

"It's perfectly fine. Now, how was your assignment?"

'**_It sucked. I hate Omegle. It's the dumbest site ever.'_**

"Were you able to converse freely, though?"

'**_You could say so...'_**

"Better than in real life with the people you know?"

'**_I don't converse with people I know at all, so I guess... Yeah.'_**

"Okay, then. That's progress! Keep it up!"

**_'Thanks? I really am not good at this conversation thing.'_**

"Hm... so I've heard. Anyways,moving on! Did you make any new friends?"

'**_One.'_**

"Just one?"

'**_Yes. Just one.'_**

"Oh..."

**_'His names Jason and he can be a real weirdo,' _**he paused.

"Go on," encouraged Hestia.

'**_But I don't know if I can call him a friend,'_** he paused again, this time in order to phrase the following sentence.

'_** I like him way more than normal people though...'**_

"So are you both keeping in touch?"

'_**Yeah. He forced me to send him an email...'**_

"Good. So I want you to go on-"

_**'NO! I hate that site. Not even Satan himself can make me go back on there!'**_

"Nico, dear-"

'**_Don't "Nico dear" me... I thought you were better than that!'_**

"Sorry."

'_**You're the only person, not including Jason, that I've spoken to freely in a long time.'**_

"I know that..."

'_**Then please respect the bond, okay?'**_

"Fine. Gosh! You act like my teacher. I'm the doctor here, remember?"

'_**I prefer the term friend...'**_

"Really now? Anyways, 'friend', session's over. Tell me next time about any progress you make with this 'Jason'. Oh and don't give out any personal details to him, okay?"

_**'I'll make sure of it...'**_

"Bye."

'_**Bye Ms-'**_

Hestia shot a glare at Nico.

**_'Bye, Hestia.'_**

"Better. Your car is waiting outside..."

* * *

"Nico you really missed it! I wanted to formally introduce you to my friends! And then you disappeared..."

_**'I told you hazel, I had an appointment with Ms. Hestia.'**_

"You know I don't understand ASL... Write it down, would ya? Or speak... I'd prefer the latter but..."

Nico raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

_**'No... I was just thinking about my assignment-'**_

"For heavens' sake! Write it down!"

Nico grabbed a sheet of paper that was lying nearby and wrote- 'NOTHING!'

"I don't know what to do, Nico. You never open up. Not even to me..."

'Oh? Is that so?'

"And I'd wanted you to meet Frank. He's amazing you know..."

Hazel continued her rant, while Nico pretended to listen. The usual stuff.

His mind was actually playing over the incidents of the day... Jason. Should he mail him or not? He wondered whether there was actually a chance of meeting this guy in real life. He rather hoped not. People always drifted away from him. Especially people he cared about. His mum, his sister, even his father, for that matter! They all... Drifted away.

There was only Hazel now. Only hazel. She was bound to leave him behind soon too. He had to leave this place. This- this hellhole. This... World. There was no place for him here. He didn't belong. He never would. Not even percy- not even Percy- who knew what he'd been through, cared, so what hope was left for him? What hop

"Nico?" Said Hazel, a worried expression governing her face.

He turned his head to look right into her eyes.

They were really beautiful, he noted for what was like the millionth time. How could someone so nice, so good be related to him? If only his mother and his sister had lived, they would've loved Hazel. Everyone loved Hazel... How could they not? Nico loved Hazel very much himself. Those beautiful eyes of hers' often made him want to forget everything else. He cared for her and that's all that mattered. But... He would have to cause her pain. He had no other option. The pain would be caused only if Hazel really did love him...

Nico mentally smacked himself for even thinking of such a thing. He had no right, no right at all, to degrade his relationship with Hazel. No right to doubt her in this way. He had no right to-

"Nico, you're spacing out again..."

'Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just need some time. I should go back to my room or something...'

"You okay? You haven't got a fever or something? Have you?"

Said Hazel being the anxious person that she was.

'No no hazel, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little sleepy... That's all.'

"Oh thank god. Well what are you waiting for then? Off to bed!" She tutted.

'Ha... Okay bye. Good night.'

"Yeah. Sleep tight, Nico." She said, giving him a tight hug and receiving the gentlest peck on the cheek in return.

* * *

As Nico paced around his room, he wondered whether or not he should mail Jason. He didn't like lying to Hestia, he most certainly did not like lying to Hestia. But he'd already told her that he'd mailed Jason. That was a lie, right?

Well, not if he actually did send him the mail. Then it wouldn't be a lie. Problem solved! But then came the next problem. What to send him?

Nico had never been good at socializing with people... Never. And even that was putting it mildly.

People seemed to steer away when they saw him. It was as though he wore a sign saying - CAUTION! DANGER AHEAD.

That was the plus when it came to talking with Jason. He wouldn't- or rather, couldn't judge him.

But what to send him... He finally decided on sending something that was neutral. He typed out a message and sent it to this 'Jason'.

Nico sat on his bed and impatiently tapped his his foot as he waited for a reply... He soon got one too...

[from here on the key works again]

[%- Jason.]

[# - Nico.]

#...

#Do you always end your conversations with emoticons?

%Um... I wouldn't really call that an end to our conversation... It was only just the beginning.

%Besides, some harmless flirting is good for health. ;)

Um... Now what? Wait? Did he just say flirting?

Nico checked the message a million times to make sure he'd read right. It could be just sarcasm, in fact it most certainly was, but he didn't really know how to respond.

_What should I say?_

_What did Jason mean?_

_Flirting? With a guy?_

_Is he like- like me?_

_Am I over thinking this?_

_He could've meant it as a joke... But what if he didn't?_

_What if his ulterior motive of this chat was matchmaking?_

_What if-?_

Questions flooded Nico's mind till he was tired of reasoning and thinking through each one of them. He finally decided to sleep on the matter and make a decision the next day...

* * *

Nico di Angelo was not a morning person. He was definitely NOT a morning person. So you can imagine what his reaction was when he was forced to wake up by the noise of a message being received quite early in the morning. Unfortunately for Nico, he was a light sleeper and even the slightest sound could wake him. This time, it was Jason's message. At what time? Around four in the morning.

What. The. Hell? Nico was pissed off. This wasn't done.

Okay, you were eager to get a reply but four in the morning was NO time to disturb someone.

_I'm going to kill him! _He thought.

%Good morning. :) I hope you weren't disturbed by my last email.

%it didn't mean anything, honest!

%I was just joking...

% I really like emoticons and that's the only reason why I used one.

%sorry if you were offended...

#Gods! Jason! It's four in the morning! If anything you disturbed me now!

(Around thirty seconds later)

%Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd wake up this early...

#I never do, that's the point!

#your mail woke me up...

#If there was an emoticon to express what I'm feeling it'd probably be:

# :-Z

#Or :-{{

#Feel free to choose.

#Ps) I googled "angry face emoticons" to make sure I had the right ones. And no. IT'S NOT FUNNY!

%Okay...

%lol. Im sorry?

#Gods! Which sane person wakes up at four in the morning?

%lol.

%To answer your question though... um. People who train for sports? My football/basketball coach trains me this early.

#...

%I saw you hadn't replied and wondered if my reply was too...

#Immature? Childish? Frightening? Traumatic? Breath-taking? Life threatening? What?

%Enough with the adjectives already... But lol traumatic?

#i just want to know what you were thinking when you sent that...

%Look, I get it, okay?

%Im sorry for that mail, I'm sorry I woke you up, I'm sorry I tried befriending you.

%No, I'm sorry I exist!

#Jason...?

#are you alright?

%Just had a fight with dad. Sorry. I'm kind of venting out right now.

%Misdirected anger. Sorry.

#Its okay...

%But now that I think of it, I could actually use those lines for my arguments later...

#Seriously? Dude, you're weird.

%So I've heard. All I need now is something to divert my attention completely...

#Try doing what you love most, it distracts you... Or do what you hate most...

%um...

#Or do something embarrassing. Or...

%I got it okay? Lol.

#:)

%You're not my Nico...

#'Nico', aka, me, was never yours to begin with...

%lol. You know what I mean...

#I really don't. It's funny how I'm racking my brains now at FOUR IN THE FREAKING MORNING!

%Lol. Sorry? Again.

#Hmmph.

%Look, there's nothing I can do about it now, okay?

%Except apologize.

%Repeatedly.

%Hello?

#Im just waiting for you to finish your rant.

%lol.

#thats it? Lol? And that's the freaking seventh time you've used 'lol' in the last hour...

%lol.

#STOP! Please?

%Okay. But only for you, "my sweet".

#"My sweet"? *eyes widen* *coughs*

%Damn! I was going to say something else...

#Do I wanna know?

%I don't think so but I'm saying it anyways...

#I thought as much. Now get it over with. I've braced myself...

%"Okay, but only for you..."

#Go on...

%"NICO, MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSS!"

#You are NOT Gollum. No. Just no.

%Why not?

#Gollum is amazing! And he's cute!

%*wrinkles nose* Cute?

#Duh.

%Ugh, whatever.

#So you watch LOTR?

%LOTR?

#Lord of The Rings.

#To think someone who quotes a dialogue from it would not know what it is... How preposterous!

%I love LOTR okay? I just didn't know it was called LOTR!

#Yeah... Sure.

%Writing LOTR sure makes one's job easier though.

#Um. I'm still appalled that I'm not acting like the zombie I usually am at this time.

%Lol...

#Stahp!

%Lmao.

#Great, switch it over to lmao.

%Rofl.

#Or that.

%Roflmao.

#No, that's too long.

%Lol.

#NO! NOT THE EVIL WARLORD LOL!

%Lol. Whatever. I've got to go now though. Sad, I know.

#*sarcasm* The thought that you have to go is so depressing that it's like the end of the world.

%Yeah, I know. It's so obvious that it would have that effect on you...

%Anyways, practice in a minute. See you later? Bye.

#I can't understand how I will "see" you later.

%Nico!

#Jason!

%Bah! Humbug!

#Its not Christmas...

%Ugh! you know what i mean!

#No i don't.

%AAAAH!

#...

%Whatever. I've really got to go. Lol. Bye.

#Seriously though, stop with the lol.

%Lol bye.

#Gah!

* * *

After having his sleep completely disturbed and his sleep cycle RUINED for the day, Nico was in a bad mood, a mood where he was self-centred , grumpy and cranky version of himself. Which really wasn't much of an improvement over his normal "happy" self.

Oh! That's right! He was always sulking. He was never happy. Right... So his mood worsened the day terribly.

People looked at him with even more spiteful / fearful expressions. He couldn't quite place his finger of which of the two kinds it actually was... Meh. He didn't even want to know. Rather he didn't care enough to know.

After that came the matter of bullying. Nico was strong enough to fight off an army but... He didn't feel like he was worth it... When they hit him, he felt like he deserved it. He deserved it for not stepping up to save Bianca. He deserved it for all the people he'd let down. He deserved it for the way he'd treated the ones he loved.

Heck! He knew that even Percy hated him now! Just the thought of Percy set his heartbeat off the charts.

Of all the people he could've loved... Why did it have to be Percy?

He walked into his school about ten minutes before classes began.

The Olympus School for the Deaf and Dumb.

That was the school he went to.

No, Nico was not challenged in any way, he just... Chose to go there okay? It was time people learned to deal with that... He'd made his decision for reasons they didn't need to know and they should accept that!

Even his deaf and dumb classmates hated him for the fact that he had everything they could ever want.

Except the pain... That is something they wouldn't want. Those selfish brats... He thought.

They bullied him for being able to speak and hear. They bullied him and he hated them for it. But he also cared for them. They were the only others who knew what it felt like to not speak. Though that was also something he'd brought upon himself.

The Olympus School for the Deaf and Dumb

or as Nico and the other students called it:

The Olympus School for the Unheard and Unwanted;

Had a population of about 200 students in his grade and the grade above, fifty percent of whom hated him.

Well, what can be done about that? He thought, as he entered his first class of the day, Ancient Greek.

* * *

At the end of the day, the crowd of students pushed out of the school in a hurry to leave... Nico was amongst them, in fact, he was actually in a hurry this time, he had this 'thing' to attend with his family.

As he was running out, someone caught on to his backpack and pulled him behind.

What's going on? Was the only thought in his mind- You'd think so, right? But it wasn't. He'd faced this before. It had to be Clarisse and her on and off boyfriend Chris. They were the only ones who he had supposedly "pissed off" that day.

It had to be something to do with the incident at lunch. He signed to the lunch lady (who was neither deaf nor dumb but she knew how to speak in ASL) to speak faster as he could hear clearly and her speaking so slowly was just wasting his time. What he hasn't realised was that Clarisse was standing just behind him and was listening, more likely, lip-reading too. When she saw him sign that, a mad rage came over her but she knew how to contain it to not fall in trouble. She obviously must have seen it as Nico thinking of himself as a better person than them.

As he analysed the situation at hand, his head was slammed into a locker. He turned to look at the bullies. He was right. It was them.

**_'Hey Mr.I can hear so I'm better than you! Not so much better now, are you?' _**Signed Chris.

He really needed to leave... But the fates chose not to help him.

Then Clarisse struck him on the head with some sort of bat-like object she was holding.

_Don't they realise that hitting me with that could kill... Oh my gods._

'_**Does it hurt wimp?**_'

It did.

Clarisse punched him a few times before Nico pushed her off. He didnt have time for this. He needed to leave now.

'_**What do you want?' **_He asked.

'Your misery,' she replied before kicking him where it hurts all men, that too with all her might.

He fell to the floor. It stung. It stung like a bitch.

'_**Get up and fight you little piece of shit!' **_

So Nico did get up, but not to fight, to leave.

Chris held his arms out to prevent him from leaving and pushed him into the lockers yet again. His back slammed into the cold metal, pain searing through his body.

Where are teachers on days you need them?

He got up and attempted to leave yet again. This time, Clarisse shoved him to the floor and kicked him in the ribs, hard. Then she repeated the action. Again and again and again.

Nico's vision had just begun to turn blurry when, someone- Chris? , yanked him up by his collar and boxed Nico in the nose with as much vigour he could muster up.

More pain. He crumpled to the floor.

Nico had heard a snap. He was sure that his nose was broken by now. No time for self-pity though.

Chris lifted his leg to kick him once more. Nico braced himself. But the kick never came. Surprisingly enough, Clarisse stopped him. His joy was short lived though.

Chris landed one final kick on Nico before walking off with Clarisse.

He hadn't seen what they were talking about but...

_I... Can't... Move... Think...? Hazel...? Dad...? Someone... I need... Really need... Help..._

From the corner of his eye he saw someone he didn't recognise enter the corridor.

This...

This person approached him, saying, "Holy shit! What happened to you? Hey! Hey! You! Kid! No! Shit shit shit you can't be-"

Nico squinted to see his face more clearly. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the blonde Adonis with electric blue eyes, gesturing wildly, wearing an expression so comically bewildered and confused that Nico wanted to laugh.

* * *

**Follow me on Instagram: DawnQuest23361 **

**A/N: The lol part of the chat was inspired from an actual chat I had. As was the question they meet on. Remember that I am in no way recommending the site to you, if you choose to visit it and face any sort of consequences don't say I didn't warn you. Repeat: Am notask ring you to check the site out. No. **

**A/N: And so they meet! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely abhor it? Review to let me know...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jason Grace. Why didn't you come over yesterday?"

Hazel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts... He'd been thinking of which courses he'd choose for college and which college he would try to get into... Though there was quite some time left for all that to happen, it was never to early to consider one's options right?

"I um, was busy?" He offered.

Hazel didn't seem to buy it.

"No you weren't. You forgot and you know it..."

"Yeah, I did. But you can't blame me! I'm still having memory problems since that accident..."

"There you go, blaming all your problems on a stupid accident which was caused by your mistake! Maybe if you learn to actually look before crossing the road you wouldn't have to fave such 'memory problems'!

"Hazel..." She seemed angry... Maybe she was. The thing is, he'd never dealt with an angry Hazel before so he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah dude! You missed out on all the fun! The one time her bro isn't there, you forget to come!" Leo started, excitedly.

"You've been to her place before?"

Seriously, Leo was HIS best friend and he hasn't been to his house yet. Not. Fair. Sooooo not fair.

"Yeah, but it was only me and Frank."

"You call that 'only'?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Leo! It wasn't very nice of you to talk about my brother like that!"

"Late reaction Hazel, late reaction..."

"Whatever! Jason, you ruined the evening, there were so many things I'd planned! For you guys to meet Nico, for you and Piper to make amends for-" Hazel was about to start rambling and if that happened, there would be no stopping her. Luckily, Leo interrupted in time.

"Hazel," Leo warned.

Had Jason heard right? The meeting/get-together was just some way of getting him back together with Piper?

Jason glanced over at Piper who suddenly seemed very interested in her nails.

This needed to be cleared out. Now.

"Look guys, Piper especially, I'm not getting into a relationship anytime soon. I want to continue being friends with you Piper and I really mean that. However, you have to understand that I really don't want to hurt Piper or anyone else for that matter as I'm not sure about what I want... I don't need a relationship to mess my life up right now okay?"

"So our... Our relationship messed your life up?" Said Piper, looking up to face Jason. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes glistened.

"No! Shit! That came out wrong..."

"That's what you meant right? I knew it!" Tears streaming out now.

"Gods! You see what I mean... I can do nothing but hurt you if we're... Involved with each other again. So I'm sorry, I can't see anything happening, at least not anytime soon."

"I- agh- I- thought- hic- thought that we- hic- had something- something special!"

Jason looked at his feet. He was okay about having this conversation but certainly not with all his friends looking at him.

Heck! It was okay in front of his friends too! Just not in front of the whole school. In the cafeteria, aka, the mess hall. In front of the whole school. With everyone crowding around and staring at him.

You see, Piper and Jason were like - 'New couple of the year'. Last year, it had been Percy and Annabeth.

So it was obvious that their splitting up for 'no valid reason' would turn a lot of heads their way.

It got both Piper and Jason a lot of unwanted attention and erm proposals.

"But you didn't, sweetie. And Jason obviously sees that. I mean, you're nothing special. Jason knows that, and would only be stupid to continue what you call a 'relationship'," interrupted Drew, who was by then a part of the crowd.

"No one was speaking to you, Drew," said Jason, calmly, yet with a hint of annoyance.

"But it's- hic- true- isn't- hic- it?" Said Piper.

"Pipes... I don't think it's a conversation we should be having right now in front of everyone. Later, maybe?"

"Yeah, hic, right. It's hic, obvious that you, hic, don't-"

"PIPER! THAT'S ENOUGH, OKAY? Look, I really liked, I really like you. I have some things to sort out right now and I really don't want to ruin someone's life because of that. Especially not yours. You deserve better. I'm not going to ask you to wait for me, but my feelings for you still exist. When I'm done with all this, all this business, I'll be ready for a relationship. And trust me when I say this, my first choice will always, ALWAYS, be you."

"I call bull," said Drew.

Piper seemed to have visibly calmed down after listening to his 'speech'.

"Well haven't we, hic, started a real life soap, hic, opera?" She commented drily, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah," replied Jason.

"So now that that's sorted out, can we please have lunch? I'm REALLY hungry!" Said Percy.

"Percy!" Chided Annabeth.

But Jason wasn't annoyed. He knew that Perce was just trying to ease the tension. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Percy who nodded with a smile in response.

"AND CUT! THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THE AUDIENCE TO THE PROMOS BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU'LL GET TO SEE THAT MUCH WILL BE IN THE MOVIE! THANKS!" Yelled Leo, signalling everyone in a rather polite way to - "get the fuck away from their table else he would bash their heads together."

And with that order was restored in Jason's life. Or so he thought.

Well at least for the time being he could enjoy the tranquility of life.

"So, did you heard about-"

Maybe not.

* * *

They walked the corridor of the third floor, hand in hand. It was time for the conversation every guy dreaded, including Jason, even though he was surprisingly good with words.

Fortunately, neither of them knew how to start. So there was not much of the conversation part going on in this "dreaded conversation".

_This isn't that bad._ Thought Jason.

Unfortunately, Piper decided that now was the perfect time to start the conversation.

"So I'm going to Malibu in a week."

_Guess I spoke too soon huh?_

"Cool! Wait, what?!"

"I thought you should be the first to know. I'll be there for six months..."

"Pipes. That's great! You get to spend more time with your dad! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yeah. It will also give... Us, the break we need. You work out your daddy issues, I'll work out mine. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Deal."

"Will everything be the same when I come back, Jay? Or will it be better?"

"I can't promise same, but better is something we can try to handle right? We'll manage."

"I want it to be us against the world again, okay?"

"But it wouldn't be fair for me to-"

"I want to wait for you. I want to know if you'll want the same?"

"I do. I do, piper. But it's not fair to ask you of such a thing."

"I want you to ask me. So that I can count on you to wait too."

"Fine. Piper McLean," he started getting down on one knee in an oh-so-dramaric manner.

"Jason! We're not getting married or anything! stop this! people will stare!" she said, half giggling, her face beaming with a bright smile that Graced (ha pun) her lips.

"Shush! You're ruining the moment!"

"Okay, okay." She said, gesturing with her hands for him to continue.

"So as I was saying, Piper McLean, I Jason Grace have been a fool to let you go and now that I know how much I care about you, I wish to have you back, after six months, would you care to rekindle our relationship and until then would you please wait for this idiot who is currently uncomfortable by the death glare that Drew is giving him...?"

"Way to ruin that perfect speech! And you say that _I _ruined the moment. Ha! Joke of the century. But yes, Jason Grace, I Piper McLean, shall wait for you."

"Oh goody. For a moment there I thought you'd say no!" He said laughing as he got back up to his feet.

"How could I, when you were spouting cheesy film lines?" She said, punching his shoulder.

"Hey! That hurts!" He pouted.

"Jay, until then, can I have one last kiss?"

"For you? Anything," he said as he gave her a gentle yet passionate peck on the lips.

When they parted, they stared into each others eyes not knowing what to say, until Piper broke the silence, "Well the backdrop of a setting sun would be perfect for this cliched (curse you author) scene, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. It would," he replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

"When I get back, we can sort these relationship issues out, ya?"

"Yeah. That's- that's a good plan. I could've come up with a better one though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll then, what is it? This master plan of yours?"

"Um, I'm saving it for something bigger."

"Yeah, right."

"But-"

"I love you, Jay."

"I love you too Pipes."

The unfortunate thing? In that moment he really thought he did.

* * *

"Hey Thalia!" Said Jason, excited to see his sister in his school. His sister barely ever met him. In fact they'd been separated for a good ten years. Jason had only been reunited with Thalia last year.

They'd been separated when Jason was two/three years old because of their parents divorce. They were both illegitimate children but their father, Zeus "Jupiter" Kronos, had gotten married to their mother shortly after Jason had been born.

After two years of a "not-so-happy-marriage" they got divorced. Zeus moved on and married a woman named Hera in NYC. They'd gained custody of Thalia. Jason's mother had been left to fend for Jason with not a single penny spared by Zeus. A year later, she died of pneumonia. Jason was placed in custody of his aunt, Lupa.

She taught him to love and live life like a fighter, survival being his only instinct. He was looked after fairly, well fed, well educated but he was also given training in sword fighting, despite his protests.

("No one fights with swords anymore Aunt Lupa!"

"They are one of the most difficult weapons to master in the modern world. You must learn to control almost every medieval weapon with perfection. There will be no arguments about this.")

Jason saw who Thalia was standing with. Percy Jackson. Of course! He was the best at everything! His father told him to be more athletic like him and smarter like Annabeth.

Though they were his friends he couldn't help but hate them at times because of the number of times his father nagged him.

Now Thalia was with Percy at his school? Not cool. He felt a pang of envy hit his heart.

"Thalia, if you need to send a message to Professor Bessie Of- Op- what the hell is wrong with this surname?" Snapped Percy, half annoyed.

"Nothing," replied Thalia.

"I have dyslexia, this surname is tough. To me, it reads Ophiataurus."

"That's correct."

"What kind of a surname is that?"

"The rare kind," said Thalia mysteriously.

"Gah! Well if you need to send the message to her, you can send it yourself! Or send your brother!"

"Perce, you know where the school is."

"But you know who studies-"

"Voldemort? Cool," said Jason, trying to join the on going conversation.

"Jason. Shut up," said Percy.

"Alright, Jackson," he replied.

"Please Percy! What's the harm?" Pleaded Thalia.

Jason had never seen Thalia plead.

"Well he studies there and he hates me. And I can't speak to anyone else for directions because 1) I don't know anyone else and 2) it's a fucking deaf and dumb school!" Said Percy, now almost shouting.

"Yeah but-"

"I can't. Every time I see him, he treats me so coldly and I feel- I feel like I should've looked after him, I promised and I- I-" said Percy, a sad expression coming onto his face.

"Who?" Asked Jason, confused yet again.

He'd never seen Percy sad. Percy was the guy who was always cheerful and loved lifting other people's spirits. Why would he be sad? Who could make him like this? Jason would kill that person. Regardless of how he felt about his friends, he was always loyal to them. No one messed with his friends.

"Perce, it's okay. Fine. I'll ask Jason."

"Thanks Thalia. I've got to go now. Sorry I was unable to help," said Percy, walking away.

"Jason, I need your help with something," said Thalia sternly.

"With what?"

"Can you please deliver this to Professor Ophiataurus in OSDD?"

"Um, ya? Okay."

He didn't like being the second choice or the rebound option but it was Thalia. So he was okay with it. Not too much but... He'll try not to think about it.

"Thanks. I owe you one. So, how are things with Piper?" She said, her voice taking on a mischievous, teasing tone.

"Good."

"She's the only one of those cheerleaders I actually like," said Thalia, wrinkling her nose, "Hold on to her okay?"

"Who was Percy talking about?"

"What? Here I am giving you advice and-"

"Who was Percy talking about?"

"Our childhood friend. None of your concern."

"I see."

Again. Everyone shut him out except Leo and piper. It was so frustrating. Did they even think of him as an acquaintance?

"Jason that's not what I meant. You know that. But it's Percy's story to tell, not mine."

"Oh?"

"So you'll deliver the package today?" Asked Thalia, desperate to change the topic.

"Yeah. Directly after school. I don't have practice today."

"Thanks again. Oh and it's the deaf and dumb school so communication might be a bit of a problem."

"A bit? More like a big problem."

"Yeah well, I know my baby brother can handle it, can't munchkins?"

"..."

She laughed. "Oh shit! I've got to go! Lady Artemis will kill me!" She said hastily walking away.

* * *

He walked into school and tried to find this teacher. Hopeless! The after school rush was crazy. It didn't help that no one there liked him because he was... normal, so to say. And asking for directions was extremely tough for the exact same reason! On top of it people pushed past him like... Well that's weird. This was the first time he couldn't think of a simile to go with the situation at hand. Oh well. It didn't really matter now, did it?

He turned to the right corridor on reaching the stairwell only to find this guy- curled up on the floor with a bloody nose and a bruised face.

He had to help this guy! How could he let him stay like that? Thalia will be mad I didn't deliver the parcel but this is definitely a good enough reason not to!

He approached this guy, still in shock, thinking out loud saying, "Holy shit! What happened to you? Hey! Hey! You! Kid! No! Shit shit shit you can't be serious! Don't pass out on... Shit. Who should I call? Will. Yeah, Will."

He picked the boy up like he was a fragile piece of glad that could break at any moment.

"Kid, stay with me okay? You'll be alright._ I promise_." He whispered to the passed out boy, before carrying him out the main entrance of the school through the corridors and into the parking lot.

* * *

_A/N: _

_so hey guys! Two weeks again. Sorry for not continuing from where I left off and for the Jasper fluff. Trust me, I nearly puked while writing it. I HATE JASPER! But the masochist that I am, I have to make things tough for me, that means no just turning Jason bisexual like poof *snaps fingers*. An also no demonising Piper. Huh. I really hate myself don't I? For all you Jasper haters, this chapter must've been hell for you guys! If you read it, amazing! If no, GO BACK AND BLOODY READ IT. There will probably be a bit more of Jasper in the following chapters which I hope to update ASAP. No flames for late updates, okay? Okay. I'm a procrastinator by nature. _

_Love you guys. _

_~Dawn. _

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely abhor it? Review to let me know. _

_**Follow me on Instagram: DawnQuest23361**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: _

_I'm so sorry this took so long and I have no excuses. I simply forgot to post it. I'd written it all and I didn't have time to proofread so I forgot to post it... Am so so sorry. Will definitely post the next chapter sometime this week to make up for it... _

_~Dawn. _

_Ps) I know this chapter sucks... Sorry. _

* * *

**THE KEY**

**For anyone who gets confused the following is a key for the different types of speech:**

**1)_ 'American Sign Language.'_**

**2) ** _Thoughts_

**3) **"Normal speech."

**4)** 'Writing on paper'

**Enjoy, okay? Okay.**

* * *

The roar of a car engine.

The bang of a car door closing in a hurry.

The shuffle of footsteps.

The ring of a doorbell.

Nico could hear all of this, but he didn't want to rely on his senses considering how they were still mushy and his brain felt like it had exploded into a million pieces.

The only thing he could say that he heard for sure was - "stay with me, okay? You'll be alright. I promise."

He didn't know nor did he understand anything else that was happening. All he knew that each part of his body, including his fingers- they hurt.

The wounds and bruises burned.

He felt like shit. All he wished for was for this nightmare to end.

But when he heard the bang of the door, the shuffle of feet etcetera, the only thought in his mind was :

_Am I being kidnapped?!_

That was an absurd thought. But alas, it was also a possibility. His father was an influential man. But anyone who thought that his father would part with even a single penny for him, was stupid.

His father hated him, probably even more so because he was an illegitimate child. But then again, so were Bianca and Hazel, but he was the only one his father hated.

Well, what can be done he thought?

He heard a voice saying, "Dude?! What happened? Were you and your pal involved in a bar-"

And then he passed out.

He seemed to do that a lot now, eh?

* * *

On "regaining consciousness", Nico seemed to have lost his ability to do anything. Even more so than before. It was hard for him to believe that, but it was true. All this because of that dirty tactic of a cheap shot to the groin.

He could hear voices, distant voices.

It was as though he was swimming in the ocean towards an isolated island. But he'd never do that. Nico hated water. His sister, Bianca used to say that it was borderline hydrophobia.

"You sure patched him up quickly... you sure you did a good job?" Said a voice. Whoever the person was, he sounded concerned.

_Maybe it's a ploy. Maybe the kidnapper knows I'm awake and is play acting to earn my trust. Aha!_

"Of course I'm sure! What, are we doubting my abilities here?" Said a second voice.

"No. I'm just worried about him."

_Yeah, right. I'm onto you kidnapper! You're plot has been soiled!_

"Who is he anyways?"

"I don't know."

_He doesn't? Then... Why am I here?_

"You don't know?"

"That is besides the point!" Then changing the topic, Voice 1 said, "Is he going to be okay?"

By then Nico had had enough of them speaking about him like he wasn't there. Though to be fair, he wasn't really awake, so not actually present but whatever. He still didn't believe that him being passed out/ asleep gave them the liberty to speak about him like that.

_Time to make my debut. _He thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

The bright lights flooded his vision an for a moment there he was unable to see anything so he blinked only to be greeted by colourful red pink and green spots dancing around... His eyes were yet to adjust to the bright image. The spots were probably because his retina was trying to unsuccessfully capture a brighter image than it had for the past few minutes? Hours? Nico didn't even know how long he'd been passed out for.

"There's your answer. Never. Doubt. My. Abilities."

Voice 1 seemed to ignore the comment and continued to address him, saying, "Hey, you okay there?"

He blinked, partly because he still couldn't see very clearly and partly to feign a lack of hearing. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to have a conversation with a bunch of random strangers. Though they hadn't tried to kill him or use him yet, so that fave them a few brownie points.

"He must be deaf or something," said Voice 2, tactlessly.

By then Nico could somewhat make out their faces so he attempted at shooting his best death glare towards the owner of Voice 2.

"But he can sure understand the d word," said Voice 1.

Nico had now adjusted to the light. Voice 1 belonged to the dude who he'd seen in the corridor.

_He has beautiful eyes, _noted Nico. _Snap out of it! You don't have time to ogle his gorgeousness!_

Though, he was pretty hot, according to Nico.

"The d-what? Do you mean dick?" Said Voice 2. Nico decided to name him Ken. He was pretty hot too.

_Why must I be kidnapped by hot people?! No fair!_

"Will! thats obviously not- I meant the word Deaf."

_So voice 2 is Will. Huh. He looks like a Will._

Nico made it a point to glare at Voice 1, like he always did at anyone who said the word 'deaf' or 'dumb'. He decided that Voice 1 was the new Ken.

"Stop glaring at me, 'kid'. So... how do we communicate?" Asked Ken.

Feigning to be deaf and dumb is pretty handy when you don't want to answer a question one does not want to answer. So Nico, applied this tactic. Alas, it didn't quite work this time.

Ken would just stare back at him...

This was getting him no where... He sat up slowly, wincing because of the pain in his back, only to be greeted with the sound of, "Hey there! Take it easy okay!"

It was Ken. He offered Nico a helping hand and surprisingly Nico accepted the help. Not that he would be able to do much on his own...

"I'll ask again, in case you didn't he- erm- note it the first time... How do we communicate?"

Nico tried to show the action of writing and hoped that this Blonde Ken would be able to understand.

"You want pen and paper!"

_Three cheers for Kenny to be able to understand something... _He thought sarcastically.

"Okay! I'll get it! Give me a moment!" Said Will, over enthusiastically.

While Will searched for the stationery, Ken kept looking at Nico, as though he was afraid that something would happen to him if he looked away.

Out of habit, Nico signed, _**'Im not made of glass, you know... I won't break...'**_

"I'm sorry what?"

'_**Nothing.'**_

"Um, I don't really understand sign language... Sorry."

He was apologising? What? This person was definitely weird. Definitely.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know. Though they'd suit you more if you didn't constantly glare at me..." Said Ken, while rubbing the back of his neck.

_WHAT?!_

A look of bewilderment must have crossed Nico's face because Ken immediately amended his statement by saying, "It was a joke! Don't take it too seriously..."

"And we're back! I have five colours in pens. Red, blue, green, black and purple. Do you have any preferences?"

Nico just pulled out the black one, responding with a small smile to say thank you.

'I WANT TO GO HOME.'

"You sure write fast. You want to go home?" Said Ken.

'YES!'

"Okay... But what's your name?"

'Just. Let. Me. Go. Home.'

"At least tell me your name! I kinda saved you. You owe me that much! "

'My hero! But no. First travelling then gossiping.'

"Gossiping? You sure have a funny choice of words..." Said Ken, half smiling.

"Hey once you two are done flirting, call me... I've got to go pick Octavian from his debate club." Said Will.

_Octavian? The name sounds familiar._

_Wait what?! Flirting?!_

'We are NOT flirting! You hear me?'

"Um no not really... 'Cause you didn't really say anything..." Said Will, while winking.

_Oh so he is another one of those people who makes dumb jokes. Gah. Such people annoy me._

"Will, I hope you realise that what you just say was not only discriminative but also extremely rude. Apologise now."

_Wait, did Kenny just defend me?_

"As you say Jay... I'm sorry. But you and princess here better leave before Octavian comes, otherwise he'll probably pester you about that site he told you about, and he'll also want to do a full background check on princess."

"Whatever." Said 'Jay', rolling his eyes.

"But Princess can't leave on his own. He's to um bashed up to...'

-_do anything? How dare he! I'm stronger than him I bet!_

Even so, Nico had to admit that Will was right to a certain extent. He may be able to get up, maybe even walk... But he wouldn't be able to get home without collapsing. But his pride had been wounded so, yet again, he glared at Will.

"How the hell are you able to understand everything clearly now?" Asked Ken.

_What does he mean?_ Thought Nico, while he pondered over this thought he glanced at Kenny.

"Fuck this saviour and hero complex shit!"

Ken suddenly had a crazy outburst... He threw his hands up in the air in a "to fuck with it" gesture.

To calm Kenny (aka, Jay) down (or so Nico assumed), Will said. "Ive never seen you act so dramatically... One moment you're fine, the other you're not. What's-"

"- WRONG?! Oh nothing! It's just Pipes, the group, Dad and now- now this! It's not driving me crazy. Besides, Coach Hedge is so not on my case." Replied Jason sarcastically .

_Nows my chance! While they're preoccupied I can-_

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Asked Kenny as he rushed to Nico's aid.

Nico had indeed tried to get up and taken a few steps towards the door.

Alas! The plan ended in sheer folly.

Nico collapsed. And that to on whom? Yes, you guessed right, he fell on Kenny.

"Good thing I was there to catch you, huh? Don't try-"

He pushed Kenny off.

_I don't need their sympathy. I definitely won't put up with this nonsense, he thought as he took a few more steps, only to trip yet again._

He braced himself for the impact, and waited. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulled him up to a standing position and thereby saved him.

Not again.

Kenny to the rescue...

_Ugh. He's right! He does have a hero complex._

As Kenny dragged Nico back to the bed on which he had been lying on earlier, he said, "Hear me out!"

At which point, Nico, assuming it was a deaf joke, glared at him.

"Look dude I know you can at least understand us. I can figure out the fact that you can hear us or at least lip read. I'm not dumb."

After being placed on the bed yet again, Nico grabbed the sheet of paper and smiled innocently at Kenny when he showed him what he'd written- 'Obviously not. You give to many lectures to be dumb.'

"Har har har. Extremely funny! At least we got a smile out of you though. Smile more often, it suits you more than a scowl"

Nico could feel the heat rising only to bring colour to his pale cheeks.

_WHAT?! THERE HE GOES AGAIN!_

"You want to go home right? so... um...Don't tell me your name if you don't want to but I'll be dropping you home. You're obviously not up to that. And thats the only way I'm letting you out of here? deal?"

Nico took a moment to sort out the pros and cons of agreeing and disagreeing in his head, not that it did any good. His thoughts were all mushed up. Slowly, he nodded as a go-ahead sign.

"Will, so we'll be leaving now. You can go pick Octavian. Tell him to stop going on that STUPID site. It'll affect his grades."

"Yessir!" Said will with a mock salute.

Kenny laughed as he approached Nico once again.

He then did something that Nico neither predicted not appreciated. He scooped him up in his arms, like a newly wed. Basically, in simple words, the fool Kenny decided to pick him up, and that to in bridal style.

Agreed, any other time, being picked up by a hot guy would be like a dream come true but in this situation, it was just straight out embarrassing.

With wide eyes, he attempted to glare at Kenny yet again, unsuccessfully. So he tried to wriggle out of his grasp, punch him, anything to get out of this awkward position. But-

"Like I thought. You're too weak right now to do much. You need to eat something. Just bear with this for a while okay? It's awkward, yeah... But..."

Nico looked down, unable to meet the electric blue eyes of the Adonis who held him in his arms.

Smiling, Kenny said, "Okay. Now um can you open the door will? My hands are a bit full."

Nico glowered at Kenny, only for the smirk to grow wider.

Will chuckled at Kenny's comment and opened the door for them.

Nico had never been this embarrassed his whole life. He kept looking at his hands so as to not gape at Kenny due to not only his splendid... Form, but also because his straightforwardness and don't care attitude. Didn't he feel embarrassed that someone would see them like that? Not that anyone was around, unless they were hiding and taping this to exploit Nico's embarrassment and humiliate him. But Bianca always said that he had too wild an imagination for his own good.

Even though he avoided meeting eyes with Kenny, the warmth of his chest was flowing through Nico's partly-cold body. And the fact that he felt so comfortable that he was tempted to cuddle up to this stranger, embarrassed him to no end.

Kenny smiled while setting him down on the car seat and said, "your bag is on the backseat... You can take it when you're getting off... Okay?"

Nico nodded yet again.

His smile was dazzling... It almost made Nico's heart melt on spot.

This wasn't good. He was developing a freaking stupid crush on this stranger? That was exactly his problem and he knew it. Anyone who was even slightly nice to him, he would start... Liking... Them.

Kenny was probably straight and stuff anyways, so Nico had to get his head straight and forget about this stupidity... The only thing that surprised him was that when he was with Kenny, he didn't... His heart didn't... Ache... For Percy.

_Stop it! Just stop! Mr. Mind, you are EVIL! Get these lame thoughts out of my head!_

"All set to go, amigo?"

Kenny's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he nodded again.

"Well then put your seatbelt- wait you probably can't do that... I'll do it for you." He leaned across Nico to pull the seatbelt and helped Nico out.

_His face is so... Close._

Nico could feel his cheeks heating up. Literally. They were blazing hot.

'**_Thank you,' _**he signed meekly.

"What does that mean?"

Um... How can I...

"Does it mean something like thanks or-"

Nico started ferociously nodding his head at that.

"So it means thank you?"

Nico nodded again.

"Can you show it to me again?"

'**_Thank you.'_**

**_'Thank you,_**' signed Kenny. "Like that?"

Nico nodded yet again... He was starting to feel like Noddy.

"Well..." '**_Thank you'_** "for teaching me... How's 'love' signed? And please don't ask me why I want to know..."

Nico smiled at Kenny and signed, '**_Love.'_**

'**_Love' _**"Like this?"

'**_Love._**'

"Cool. I think I might try this ASL thing. So what's your name? Will you tell me now? Use my phone to type in an answer..."

'Ni-'

_Should I? No..._

_But he's trusting me right?_

_So I guess it's alright..._

'Nico. Nico di Angelo.'

"Well I'm Jason. Jason Grace."

_Jason? Could it be? No..._

His imagination made him tend to over think things so...

"FYI, that glare looks more adorable than threatening with you snuggled up in my arms."

_He just said that out of the blue- wait what?_

In a pathetic attempt to hide his ever darkening blush, he glared at the blonde.

"See! Adorable. I'm not scared of you anymore. Especially now that I've seen the cuter side of you..."

This guy... Jason Grace... He will be the death of me.

* * *

'Why are we at McDonalds?' Typed Nico on Jason's notes app.

Jason Grace. Did he take Nico for an idiot? McDonalds was definitely not Nico's home, regardless of the fact that he spent more time there than at home.

"Well, I thought you would be hungry... So um... And you fell asleep during the ride here, a fifteen minute ride and you fell asleep, gods! So well, you fell asleep and so I didn't know where to go to drop you off... So food seemed like the best bet. Sorry..."

Apologising again. This guy... Nico couldn't figure him out.

'Don't apologise,' he wrote on Jason's notes app, 'I am a little hungry-'

"GREAT! So I'll treat you then!"

And before Nico could even respond, Jason ran in.

_From being bullied in the corridor to a date with Jason Grace..._

_No. No! It's not a date Nico! It's not a date!_

He needed to keep reminding himself before the his imagination forced him to fantasise about things that would never happen.

_What's the time...?_

He pulled his phone out of his backpack, which he now transferred onto his lap.

_Holy shit! Hazels going to kill me!_

He immediately dialled her number and tapped his foot impatiently in wait for her.

"Nico di Angelo in going to kill you! How dare you not show up! Fathers just about ready to murder you!"

**_'Im so sorry Haze, I got caught up in something. I had to visit the nurse...'_**

The interpreter repeated what he said for Hazel.

"Bullshit! The school nurse leaves at one!"

**_'But that doesn't mean that I didn't need to see some nurse..!'_**

"Nonsense! You tell me what happened right now!"

'**_UGH! HAZEL! FINE! It was those people again, okay?'_**

"Oh. Well... come over now."

He didn't want to. He would probably never get to meet Jason again after this. That was the reason. But he himself to convince both himself and Hazel otherwise. So naturally, he made up an idiotic excuse.

'**_Im not sure Father would appreciate me coming to this sophisticated party for socialites, which I'm not, covered in black and blue bruises.'_**

"Nico, you should report them..."

"Are those bullies that you and your girl are talking about?" Asked the interpreter.

"None of your god damned business!" Replied Hazel angrily.

"But if they are- he should seriously report them. Because he looks pathetic. Real bad. He's pretty beat up."

"Nico... But whatever! Mr. interpreter just do your job and stop trying to butt into what's not your concern."

"Just trying to help Miss... But okay."

'**_You guys done?' _**

He was getting annoyed of watching then argue. Why did everybody talk about him like he wasn't there? It was EXASPERATING.

"Yes!" The two of them replied in unison.

'**_Fine. I've got to go anyways Hazel. Bye. See you later. Oh and please try and pacify dad_**.'

"But-"

'**_Make something up for me, wont you?'_**

"Alright. I really shouldn't be so soft. But okay. Bye."

And then she hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Asked Jason.

'**_No one_**.'

"I really can't- wait, that must stand for no one!"

'**_Yes.'_**

"And that's yes!"

'**_Yes.'_**

"Hooray!"

Nico smiled fondly at this refreshingly childish behaviour.

And then their eyes connected for a moment. Onyx eyes locked with electric blue ones.

Nico would probably like to believe that sparks flew and that in that very moment they realised that they were meant for each other. He liked that version as much as the next person but... It's just not the truth.

The truth was, the moment they looked into each others eyes, Nico's heart sank. He liked this stranger. There was no hiding from that truth. Surely it was just a temporary crush but it was another glimpse of something else, someone else, that Nico could never have.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jason.

he shook his head to say nothing. And then typed on his own phone, 'Forget it. What did you bring for me? And don't even think about "treating me". I'm paying for my own.'

"Aw... Neeks you're no fun!" Said Jason, pretend pouting while doing so.

The sight was so adorable that Nico couldn't suppress the upcoming laugh.

He laughed. That was a surprise.

He hasn't even properly smiled since Bianca.

And now he laughs. And surprisingly, he enjoyed laughing.

Why did he laugh in the first place?

Because of Jason Grace.

Jason Grace was someone he truly couldn't understand.

But he'd like to believe that their little friendship didnt end there.

Because with him, the world seemed better.

Because of him, light flooded into the dark chamber of indifference where he'd locked himself up for so long.

Because of this stranger who he'd known for 'bout an hour, he learned that he really wanted to give life a chance.

Because of him, he realised that he really wanted to live.

Because of him, he realised that he wanted to smile again.

All because of this stupid stranger he had a smallest crush on. Not that he'd ever admit it.

_Maybe... Just maybe... There is still hope for me._

* * *

_A/N: _

_Yup, it sucked didn't it? _

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Absolutely abhor it? Review to let me know. _

_Ps) **FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM: DawnQuest23361**_


End file.
